This invention relates generally to apparatus for use in removing tile from a floor and more particularly to apparatus which applies heat to the tiles and the floor to loosen the tiles for removal.
The removal of tile from a floor is greatly facilitated by the application of heat to the tile, to the floor, and particularly to the mastic adhering the tile to the floor. Typically, tile which has been subjected to heat may be removed from the floor without breaking. This is of particular advantage in reducing or eliminating dust from broken tiles, which is important when the tiles being removed contain asbestos. The reduction of asbestos dust during tile removal reduces exposure to the operators and allows a very significant cost savings in that the room does not have to be sealed from dust during the operation.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,244 which shows an example of an apparatus for heating floor tiles to facilitate their removal. Currently, tile heating machines are dependent on a cord connected to an electrical outlet for power. The cord extending from the outlet to the machine limits the range of the machine. It is also difficult to manipulate the cord while using the machine to avoid dragging in the sticky mastic exposed after removal of some of the tile. Because of the high voltage required to operate electric heaters at sufficiently high temperatures to loosen the tiles, an ordinary electrical outlet will not be sufficient and the machine must be hard-wired into the building's electrical system. Therefore, considerable effort will be expended merely in preparation for using the machine. Further, when using the current available tile loosening machines, a tool such as a spatula type instrument must be used to manually remove the tile from the floor after it is loosened.